


Mistletoe Mishaps

by TobytheWise



Series: Holiday Celebration [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Five times Jace and Simon almost kissed under a mistletoe and the one time they finally did.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Holiday Celebration [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155
Collections: SHBingo





	Mistletoe Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/gifts).



> Written for my soulbatai. Sobs, I love you so much. I hope you enjoy your two favorite idiots :D <3  
> Also written for the Shadowhunterbingo, square filled: Mistletoe

**1.**  


Jace steps into his bedroom, throwing his jacket into the corner of his room. His breathing is labored as he tries to control his emotions. 

“Stupid fucking vampire,” he murmurs under his breath. He takes off his belt tossing it to the side. 

His door opens and when he turns and looks, Jace lets out a frustrated sigh. “Jace,” Simon says softly. 

“No. I don’t feel like talking right now. All I wanna do is take a hot shower and get some sleep.”

“At least listen to my apology first?”

“Nope. Apologize tomorrow, asshole.” Jace carefully takes his thigh holster off, placing it on his dresser. “Tonight really freaked me out,” he whispers under his breath. “You almost fucking  _ died _ .”

“I’m sorry,” Simon says softly. “I’ll be more careful next time. Next time I’ll listen.”

“You better,” Jace says stepping over to where Simon stands. Something in the corner of his eye catches his attention and Jace looks up. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” 

Simon looks up, his eyes widening at the mistletoe above them. He looks back at Jace, giving a shy little smile. 

Jace closes the door in his face. 

**2.**   
  


Simon picks up the beer and the glass filled with ‘Blood Mary’ from Maia. “Thanks,” he says with a smile. Turning around, Simon can’t help but feel warmth in his chest. Well, not actual warmth because, ya know,  _ vampire _ , but metaphorical warmth. He walks over to his friends, handing the beer he’d grabbed to Jace. 

Jace raises his brow as he takes the beer and Simon rolls his eyes. “This is my way of reinforcing that I’m sorry.”

“Fine,” Jace says with a sigh before taking a sip. “You’re forgiven. Just don’t let it happen again or I’ll let Raphael stake you.”

“Wow. What a lovely Christmas gift for my boy,” Magnus says with a laugh. Raphael grumbles from the otherside of Simon, making them all laugh. 

“Hey, Simon,” Clary says with a giggle, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. “Look up.”

Simon looks up, finding a mistletoe above his head. If he could blush, he knows his cheeks would be bright right now. He looks over at his friends, letting out an awkward chuckle. “Ummm?”

Jace snorts. “Well  _ I’m _ not kissing him,” he murmurs. 

Raphael leans over, gently kissing Simon’s cheek. “There,” he grumbles. “Now, Magnus, could you get rid of that stupid plant?”

Magnus smirks as he snaps his fingers, the mistletoe moving to sit above him and Alec, giving him an excuse to kiss his Shadowhunter-- not that Magnus needs a reason. From the corner of his eye, Simon notices Jace crossing his arms over his chest, looking more annoyed than usual and he can’t help but wonder, is Jace jealous?

**3.**   
  


Jace follows behind Simon, keeping his eyes open for anything strange. They’ve come so far since the first time they teamed up for a mission. Now they know where the other is, know how each will move. He’s got Simon’s back and he knows Simon has his. 

Jace walks through the halls of the abandoned building, his ears honing in on anything that might be amiss. 

“Anything?” Simon murmurs to him. Jace just shakes his head. 

As soon as he drops his blade, the first demon jumps them. After that, they fight, slaying each demon that dares show its face. Adrenaline courses through Jace’s veins and he revels in it, revels in the hunt. 

One of the demons throws Jace across the room and he lets out a grunt as his back hits the wall. Just then, Simon goes flying, landing in Jace’s lap. They lay in a pile on the ground, catching their breath when Simon looks up, letting out a snort. 

“Look. Mistletoe.”

Jace looks up, seeing Simon’s right. His heart skips a beat and for half a second, he thinks about leaning over those last few inches and kissing Simon. That is, until another demon is snarling. 

"Duty calls,” Jace says before leaping back into the fight.    
  


**4.**

“Just follow my lead,” Jace says under his breath as they walk through the most magical forest Simon’s ever seen. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Simon murmurs back, his eyes looking every which way. Admittedly, Simon should have been paying more attention. It’s not until a strong grip on his bicep does he realize he’s almost run right into someone’s chest. Simon looks up, smiling at Meliorn. “Oh, hello!”

“Meliorn,” Jace greets. “I’m sure you know why we’re here.”

“Of course,” Meliorn says with a tilt of his head. “My Queen will allow you to harvest the plant you need. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Please send her our gratitude.”

Meliorn looks up, his lips quirking. “It seems congratulations are in order. I didn’t realize you were an item.”

“Oh, uh, we’re not,” Simon says quickly as Jace’s face hardens. Jace looks up, rolling his eyes. 

“And what’s this exactly?”

Meliorn tilts his head in question. “Mundanes have something similar. I believe they call it mistletoe. This is ‘Lover’s Sprig’. It’s attracted to people who hold deep feelings towards each other.”

“That’s such bullshit,” Jace says, but Simon notices the way his cheeks turn bright pink. Why does he have to be so freaking stubborn? Would it truly kill him just to admit he has  _ feelings _ for Simon?

“You know I can’t lie,” Meliorn says with a smirk. “Now come along. Let’s find this plant.”

Simon sighs as he follows behind Meliorn, his chest filling with frustration. Stupid Shadowhunters who’ve completely stolen his undead heart yet refuse to admit his feelings. 

  
**5.**  


Jace sips his cocktail, feeling wonderfully buzzed. The alcohol makes him loose and light. He feels like he could conquer the world. And with that thought, his eyes dart over to Simon. 

The alcohol is muting his inhibitions, making it seem like a wise choice to stand up and make his way to Simon’s side. That’s when Clary lets out a high pitched giggling, pointing above their heads. 

“Look. A mistletoe! I think Magnus keeps hanging them through the loft so Alec will kiss him more,” she says with a wide smile. 

“And it’s working!” Magnus calls from across the room. Fondness thrums through his parabatai bond, making Jace smile despite himself. 

He looks over at Simon, finding Simon looking at him. Simon raises his brow in question. That’s when Jace really realizes what’s going on. Oh fuck. They’re under a fucking mistletoe  _ again _ . 

“Don’t look at me, Lewis,” he blurts out in panic. The hurt on Simon’s face is enough to make his stomach ache. Fuck. Why the fuck can’t he just admit his feelings like a rational human being instead of being the school house bully that picks on his crush? 

“I’m not really sure why you’re such an ass,” Simon whispers under his breath. “You like me and I like you. But you’re too big of a stubborn asshole to get what you deserve.”

Jace watches, completely frozen, as Simon puts his glass down, tells Clary goodbye, and  _ leaves _ the party. God. He really fucked up. 

“Well,  _ someone _ has to kiss under the mistletoe,” Magnus says with a sigh. 

Clary’s cheeks turn bright red. “No offense but uh, I really don’t wanna kiss Jace.”

“None taken,” he murmurs to her. 

And that’s when Izzy steps up. She whisks past Jace, her eyes never leaving Clary’s. Izzy steps into Clary’s space and Clary lets out a little yelp of surprise as Izzy grabs the front of her shirt. And then they’re kissing. 

“Well, damn,” Jace murmurs as Izzy kisses the hell out of Clary until they’re both blushing and panting. 

Then Izzy looks over at Jace with a smirk. “Take note and go get your vampire,” she says before kissing Clary again. 

And yeah, Jace thinks he’ll do just that. 

**+1**

A knock on the door has Simon sitting up from his bed. How rude of someone to interrupt his pity party! Simon uses his vampire speed to rush over to the door, throwing it open with an annoyed huff only to freeze. 

“Oh,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s you.”

“I’m really feeling the love,” Jace jokes but it falls flat. 

“Yeah. Wouldn’t want someone to think we like each other. That would be  _ crazy _ .”

Jace’s face falls. “Does that mean I’ve missed my chance?”

Simon snorts. “Of course not, idiot. But it means I’m not gonna be your secret or your fling.”

Jace’s face hardens with determination and Simon moves over, letting the Shadowhunter in. “I’m sorry,” Jace finally says, coming to side beside Simon on his bed. “I’ve been an idiot. But I was scared.”

“And you’re not scared now?”

“I’m fucking terrified. But the alternative is losing you and that’s-” Jace swallows and shakes his head. “I can’t. I won’t.”

Simon smiles, wishing his heart still beat so he could feel it racing. He leans forward and whispers, “if only there was a mistletoe.”

Jace finally smiles, letting out an amused laugh. He reaches into his coat and pulls something out, holding it above his head. Simon laughs, feeling more carefree than he can remember at the sight of the mistletoe. He leans forward and finally kisses Jace soundly on the lips. 

“Wow,” Jace sighs as they pull back. 

Simon takes the mistletoe, putting it over his crotch with a giggle. “So, I think maybe you should kiss here. As an apology for keeping me waiting so long?”

Jace’s cheeks turn bright red, that smile never leaving his lips as he moves to kneel between Simon’s legs. “Well, it is tradition, isn’t it?”


End file.
